1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cap or hat construction wherein the sweat band area thereof is provided with a relatively flat tubular sleeve removably secured therein and extending appreciably thereabout and in which a flat tubular body constructed of flexible fluid impervious material is removably anchored, the tubular body containing a eutectic solution which may be chilled and thereby utilized to absorb heat from the head of the wearer of the cap or hat. In addition, the tubular body also may be filled with a material to be heated and thereby to provide heat to the headband area of the wearer of the cap or hat.
2. Description of Related Art
The Applicant herein, at the present time, is aware of only one hat liner which is designed with a replaceable thermal pack. This replaceable thermal pack is specifically designed for use in connection with a hard hat for industrial purposes and the radial shape thereof is not easy to install or manufacture. Also, it is bulky, has many seams, and is not specifically designed to cool the areas of the head most in need of being cooled (the forehead and temples) and it is not adaptable to other hats in a universal manner.
To overcome these shortcomings, the liner of the instant invention has been designed in a strip-like shape covering the areas of primary thermal function for the human body. Also, the lighter weight design is more comfortable. The pack is easier to install and remove. Also, the new thermal pack is easily attached to other styles of caps or hats such as baseball caps, thus allowing it to be stylish in more general usage.